The Last Drops of Tears
by SinfullBurden
Summary: Ever since Yuuki reestablished the night class again, Zero's hatred for Yuuki has only gotten stronger. But the thing is, he's not sure if he really does hate her. Maybe its just his vampire hunter attitude that's in the way. What if.. he loves her?
1. Dreams and Nightmares

**Hey everybody, whats up? So i made this story just because Ive been so sad about how Yuuki is sort of being neglected by zero. And also.. Just cuz i love them so much! =) There will probably be a few errors or a lot, because of my dyslexia disability. I apologize for that, but there is really nothing i can do about it. I'm hoping I will get into UC Davis so i can take a class on literature to improve my writing skills. Thank you again 4 reading my story, and I hope you all enjoy =)**

* * *

><p><em>"If I had a pistol I would have shot him- either that or fall to his feet.<em>

_There is no middle way when one loves"- Lady Troubridge_

_Chapter 1: Dreams and Nightmares_

Bits of white snow slowly falls from the sky, landing onto the ground to either melt away or cover it with its thick covers of white. Church bells ring loudly in the distance as the clock strikes midnight. I glare up at the gray covered sky's, when all of a sudden I feel another presence near by. I move my glare from the horribly covered sky, to the person standing in front of me. I bite my tongue hard, wishing the headmaster gave me the night off tonight. Its Yuuki, of course. But the thing is, shes not even looking at me, only irritating me more. She stares intently towards the snow covered ground, making her long brown hair cover her face. She wears her white long coat dress, with her hands buried into her pockets. I stiffen when I realize she is hiding something in her pockets. A weapon? I'm not sure, for some reason my vampire senses feel as if their clogged off. I break the eerie silence that surrounds us.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you bee in class right now?" I ask ignorantly. She might not excel well in her classes, but she should still make attendance and try her best.

She doesn't reply, and continues to hang her head down.

"Are you death? Get to class, alright?" I snap at her, wanting to continue with my night shift as guardian.

She doesn't reply, but instead pulls out an object from her right coat pocket. My body goes rigid. Its a bloody rose anti vampire gun. How on earth did she get it? Was she really going to kill me? Because I would not die at the hands of a filthy pureblood. My hand twitches toward my own anti gun. She finally brings up her head to meet my glare. I stare in complete shock to see her face dripping with blood, oozing from her eyes, her ears, and pale white lips. I then notice blood trickling down her hands, dripping off her fingertips to dye parts of the snow covered ground red. My throat blazes with thirst, but I easily ignore it. I am stunned to see a smile on her face. How... how can she smile? Especially at me? Would she ever get that we are enemies?

"Who? Who did this to you?" I choke out.

A grin slowly forms on her face, her fangs glisten in the moonlight.

She ignores my question, and throws the bloody rose in my direction. I snatch it before it hits the ground. What the hell is this?

"Kill me zero, please kill me" she begs.

A feeling not even words can describe over comes me.

"Why would I do that? I don't have a legitimate reason to do so" I reply with a authority.

"Ok then.." she says slowly, and tosses her hair over her shoulder to reveal her flawless pale neck covered in blood. "Then drink me to my death"

"What? Why? Why are you doing this?" I ask painfully at the sting of my thirst burns down my throat.

"Well... I no longer want to cause Zero-kun any more trouble and pain. I know I am a burden to you, and I only want Zero-kun to be happy. If I die, Zero would no longer have to deal with my pathetic existence, besides..." she slowly takes out another bloody rose gun from her left pocket and aims at her skull, her finger almost fully pressed on the trigger.

"Didn't you say all purebloods should be exterminated?" She said with tears blending with the blood that falls down her cheeks.

"WAIT!" I scream. But its to late she pulls the trigger...

"ZERO! ZERO!" Yells a familiar voice, shaking me.

A loud blood curdling scream makes it harder to concentrate on the voice. Someone stop it, stop ther person screaming. But then finally I realize, I'm the one who is screaming. I try hard to open my eyes.

"ZERO!" Yells Kaito slapping me across the face, making my cheek sting.

I focus on the pain as I slowly pull my self out of my slumber and back into reality. Kaito, sitting on the edge of the bed helps me sit up.

"What the fuck was that Zero?" Mummers Kaito, staring at me as if Ive finally lost my mind.

"What- What time is it?" I ask breathing hard, wipping the sweat off my forehead. I realize that I am covered in sweat, making me feel like ive wet the bed.

"5 in the morning" He replies with agroggy yawn.

I take a minuet to pull my self together, and get up from th bed walking towards the door.

"Where the hell you going?" Kaito ask, already in his own bed with the covers covering him up to his nose.

"Shower, be back soon" I reply, grabbing my towel on the way out.

I make my way to the bathroom, when I stop for a minuet to look at the calender in the hall way.

Its Summer, not Winter. Summer, i conice myself. Meaning it was all just a dream.

Or.. was it a nightmare?


	2. The Life Like Lying Mask

**Hey again everyone! Its me Lauren, back with another chapter! I cant explain how thankful I am to all of you if you were able to read my story without thinking that "Wow, this girl really is disabled" ^_^ Even though I have 2 comments, I don't care! I'm justso happy you enjoyed reading it! :) So please go ahead and enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes I lie awake at night, and ask, 'Where have I gone wrong?' <em>

_Then a voice says to me, 'This is going to take more than one night.'"_

_- Charles M. Schulz_

**Chapter 2: The Life Like Lying Mask**

I couldn't get one ounce of sleep that night. Well, technically afternoon and morning; but I was completely restless. So many thoughts racing through my head, so many questions which still didn't have any answers.

_Why is Kaname killing off Purebloods?_

_Where was he?_

_Why of all people, did Zero offer his blood to me?_

_Did he still hate me?_

_Can I really handle the night class?_

Theses were only the few of questions that run through my head. It felt as if any moment my head would explode, so I smashed my pillow over my head. Then out of know where, it hits me. My instincts quickly kick in, and the most horrible and gut wrenching thirst begins to burn down my throat, making me grimace every couple of seconds. Even Zero's blood was not enough; for the terrifying monster that lived inside of me always craved more. It was hard to be around the day class students at twilight; especially since I had been trying my hardest to avoid taking blood tablets. Something about them just didn't seem right, even though now they tasted so much better. Its just something about them... tasted a little off to me. I didn't dare say this in the presence of Sara-sama's. Because for some unknown reason... I was already frightened by her. She wore a beautiful face of eternal youth... but some how it looked like a mask. Which could only mean... she was hiding something.

My thirst was unbearable, so I finally decided to go down to the kitchen to calm me down. I was sure that most of the students were probably asleep; plus none of the students really used the kitchen. For many of them, the taste of human food was extremely revolting. But even after my transformation as a vampire, I still had a sweet tooth. I yanked open the fridge door, hoping I could find something to cool down the blazing fire that ran down my throat. I grabbed the first carton of some liquid I saw in the fridge, and quickly chugged it down from the bottle, without even taking a glance at what it was.

_..._

_Ew.._

_Eww..._

_This is disgusting!_

I quickly run to the opposite side of the kitchen to where the sink is, grabbing the faucet hose to rinse out the horrible taste. Trying my best to get the horrible liquid out of my mouth.

"So I'm guessing you don't like the taste of Sapporo?" Said a soft beautiful voice from behind me.

I quickly whirl around, to see Maria Kurenai. She wears a long white silky bath robe, with some odd blue animal scattered across it. The robe reaches down to her scrawny knee's, and she wears what seems to be plush white slippers. I notice there is a dark bruise on her knee cap, along with a couple of other scrapes and scratches. She assumes I'm wondering whats is on her bath robe, giving me a small smile.

"Do you like my **Doraemon** robe?" She giggled, "When I was a little girl that was my most favorite T.V. show! On my 1oth birthday my aunt gave me this robe, knowing my love for the cartoon. I was much to small for the robe at the time, so I am very happy that it now fits me so I can to wear it."

I look at her blankly, confused.

_Doraemon? Isn't she a little to old for that?_

She ignores my expression.

"So do you like to drink much Yuki-sama?" She ask.

I look at her, still completely loss.

"You do know what **Sapporo** is right, Yuki-sama?" She asked surprise.

"Ehh, well I was a really thirsty for a drink sooo... I dint really check what it was, and uh... Anyways! Whats **Sapporo**? I asked scratching my head, clearly embarrassed.

She giggled, that soft little girl giggle she has been doing since she attended the academy.

"Why Yuuki-sama, **Sapporo** is beer of course! Its alcohol."

I feel the blood drain from my face.

_B-Be-Beer?_

I quickly sprint back to the sink, vomiting all of the Sapporo right back into the sink.

"Oh dear, do you not like beer, Yuki-sama?" She asked concerned.

I turn my face back to her, walking to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Honestly, I hate all alcohol. I think its the most absolute vile, and-" but I don't finish my speech as I slip on the some of the Sapporo I accidentally spilled on the floor. I fall backwards onto the tile, letting out a painful groan.

Why me?

"Yuuki-sama! Are you alright?" cries Maria, slowly helping me up.

And just like before, out of know where... it hits me. This time worst, as If my entire body is on fire with thirst. I glance up at Maria as she helps me, and my eyes slowly trail down to her neck. I feel her blood circulating through out her veins, leading back and from her heart as she helps me up. Her blood is some what sick, but still full of nutrients and oxygen traveling its way to the heart. I feel my own heart beat faster, as her beautiful pale neck draws me in. How delicious she must be... How wonderful it would feel to sink my fangs into her flawless kneck...

_..._

_...No_

I quickly jerk away from her, afraid that my temptations would most likely get the best of me. I hold myself tightly, breathing hard from the constant battle with the monster inside me.

"Yuuki-sama? Are you al-" But I don't hear the rest, as I am already sprinting out of the kitchen back to my room. I immediately lock the door, slumping up against the wall, withering in pain. I try hard for the thirst to slowly fade away, but it only continues to get worst. I try even harder than before to let all my unanswered questions and thoughts cloud my head, so that the aching pain in my throat would be less bearable.

Like Why would some one put **Sapporo** in the fridge?

Was one of the night class students a alcoholic?

Were they trying to resist blood by drinking beer?

My thoughts didn't help me in the slightest to calm me down, but just rattled me even more. I get up and go to my white ironed dresser, opening the bottom drawer. I pull out the full case of blood tablets Aido recently gave me. I flip open the lid, and look inside at all the little tablets.

Should I? I ask myself.

_...No_

I go to the huge fire place near my own private bath room, and begin to throw logs into the pit. I light at least 3 matches and throw it into the fireplace, watching as the fire begins to lick and scorch the logs. I throw in the case of blood tablets, and stare at the fire for a couple moments. Then out of know where...

The fire explodes into huge flames; nearly reaching me, and growing taller and taller up the up the chimney. I fall backwards, staring in shock and in terror as the flames rage higher and higher. I get up and slowly take 2 steps backwards away from the fire place, but stop dead in my tracks as I look closer at it. The flames were actually shaping a terrifying face... And it came to me instantly.

Because I had once seen that face, after my transformation as a vampire. When I was drinking Kaname's blood, I saw a terrifying monster. And here it was again, formed in flames still and as terrifying as I last remembered it. I took a big gulp, and spoke.

"Wha-What d-do Yo-you wan-want from m-m-me?" I chocked out in a stutter.

The flamed engulfed monster opened its mouth to speak. It spoke a unfamiliar language that I never heard of, the only thing I caught was "Awashima". It sounded vaguely familiar... But as soon as it finished what it said, the flames quickly extinguish. I don't know how long I stared at the fire place, but before I knew it Aido was knocking on my door.

"Hey, wake up Yuuki Cross. Get dressed, we have class soon. Be ready" He said with a muffled yawn outside my door. I finally move as I hear the sound of his foot steps moving away from my room, probably to head back to his own dorm. I walk over to my window near my bed and open the drapes. I gaze outside the window, but stare at absolutely nothing.

_..._

_Sara..._

_..._

_...I knew she wore a mask..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sapporo<strong>: A japanese Brewery that formed around 1876 in Sapporo, Hokkaido. Their main brands are Sapporo draft(Which is one of the many draft beers you can find in america), Yebisu, and Sleeman Cream ale.\

**Doraemon**: A popular Japanese children's T.V. show, about a robot cat named Doraemon. He is from the twenty-second century, and his human pal Nobita are the Japanese equivalent of Snoopy and Charlie Brown. Nobita is a classic 4th-grade underachiever who desperately wants to be liked but can't hit a baseball or even ride a bike and is always bottom of his class. Together with Doraemon and the other members of his neighborhood gang, he has adventures that entertain while gently educating its young audience.


	3. Sickening Vampire Meeting

**_Hey readers! I'm back again with another chapter! I know its been sort of a while, but its because I wasn't very motivated with this chapter! It sort of bored me! But I promise you that the next chapter that I am already working on, is amazing! I know there is probably a lot of grammatical errors in this chapter, and I cant tell you how sorry I am! Its just I figured I was running out of time, but I did try my best to fix some of the errors! So sorry again! I also like to say thank you all so much for reading my story! You guys have been my motivation, and I cant tell you how appreciative I am to all of you! So please, try to enjoy chapter 3! ^_^_**

* * *

><p><em>"To hide the key to your heart is to risk forgetting where you placed it"- Timothy Childer<em>

**Chapter 3: Sickening Vampire Meeting**

_"Kill me zero, please kill me" she begs._

_"If I die, Zero would no longer have to deal with my pathetic existence, besides..."_

_..._

_"Didn't you say all purebloods should be exterminated?"_

_..._

There's more to the nightmare I dreamed last night, but this certain part of it keeps repeating over and over again in my head. My thoughts are interrupted a sharp backhand to the side of my head, I glare at the person. Of course, its Kaito.

"I'm going to kill you, bastard!" I snarl at him, rubbing the side of my head.

"Hmm, can you do that later for me? When we have our meeting tonight?" He replied jokingly.

I let out a heavy sigh, "Whats this meeting even for?" I ask.

"Not sure, but that Princess of Kuran is attending" He replies, watching my face for expression.

"Fucking wonderful! Why don't we just invite a whole lot of purebloods?" I growl, punching the tree I'm leaning on.

Kaito lets out a sigh, "Your a real treat today Zero. I mean ever since you woke up from god knows what, you've been on edge with anger"

"What are you,some psychologist?" I glare at him.

He snorts "Please, I'm still in shock that I am a teacher here for a subject I failed almost every year." He then gazes at me "Did that noble vampire, uh... whats his name?" asks Kaito scratching his head.

"Aido-sempai?" I asked.

"Yeah, him. What was the reason he gave you about that purblood not attending classes today?" He asked.

"He said she wasn't feeling to good, that she is sort of sick today"I replied.

"Sick? You got to be kidding me! Noble vampire barely get sick, let alone a pureblood! I mean sick? Really? Those bloodsuckers should come up with something better!" he ranted.

I shrug my shoulders, and reply "Maybe she is getting ready for the meeting"

"Well they should of just said so! Its a whole lot more believable!" Kaito scoffs.

"When is the associations car going to be here to pick us up?" I ask anxiously.

Kaito pulls out his cell phone to see the time, he smirks.

"They arrived about 8 minuets ago" He replies, already sprinting to the front gate.

I sprint after him yelling "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Go ahead now, I'm alright with it now" he yells back jokingly.

By the time we got in the car and it drove off of campus, we were already 12 minuets late.

"Nice going Kaito. Master is going to kick my ass after the meeting!" I say breathlessly from the sprint to the car.

"Ahh, don't worry. I will buy you lunch tomorrow" He says with a grin.

"Like hell I'm going to eat what you buy me! I don't feel like being food posioned" I snarl at him.

My response only makes him grin even wider and say "I hadn't thought of that, but thank you for bringing it up"

I glared at him for the rest of the car ride to the association. By the time we had reached it we were already 20 minuets late, so we sprinted to the meeting rooms. Instead of quietly entering, Kaito kicks open the door shouting "Honey, I'm home!"

And of course when we go inside the meeting room, she is the first thing I see.

Yuuki Kuran.

She smiles at Kaito's dumb humor. For some strange reason, that smile makes my heart beat one second faster. I ignore it, because I am instantly disturbed to realize what she is wearing. She wears the exact same clothing she wore in my nightmare. A long white coat dress, but this time with nothing in her pockets.

...I hope

"Thank you hunters, for allowing me to attend your meeting" She says to all of us with a bow of her head.

Master ignores her and shouts at me and Kaito "You idiots are late! Go sit down in your god dam seats, will ya? Sheesh!"

So me and Kaito head to our seats, and of course...I am sitting right next to Yuuki. She turns her head to me once I sit down. She smiles and says "Good to see you Cross academy guardian. Please forgive my absence today, I was-"

"Sick? Yeah, Aido-sempai told us" cutting her off. Her eyes grow wide and the word "sick", but she continues to smile.

"My, I didn't ask for Aido to say that. I will defiantly scold him for saying such a blatant lie, for i asked him to tell you i was getting ready for the meeting" She says softly.

And for some reason, I instantly feel like a jerk. It was Aido- sempai who told the lie, not her. Then out of know where, a grunt hunter runs in breathless, holding a piece of paper in his hand. Master gets up out of his chair, and slams his fist on the table.

"What business do you have hear moron? Were having a meeting as soon as Cross gets here!" Master roars at him. The grunt flinches, and his panicked look becomes even more panicked.

"That's what I have come to tell you, sir! It's about President Cross! Its urgent" He says in a quivered voice. Now Yuuki gets up, and stares directly at the grunt.

"What happened?" She chokes out, some what terrified.

The grunt glares at her and replies "Your brother, Kaname Kuran... That's what happened."


End file.
